dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
12 - Ice Valley
How To Access: North East of Map 11 - Road of Dragons Tips: * Requirement: 4* Lvl 30+ | Food 400+ | 3500+ Rating * The boss is an SS mage with both AOE and single target damage (can be taunted), single target spell can cause stun for a short time so it might be better to wear an anti stun armor for the tank. You will get a legendary ingot after defeating the boss. Key Points: * West: Thieves/Gangs? Base * North East: Tower to use Truth Reagent on a character * North: Mithrill Hall (31,9) * 3,17: Dark blue valley; Combat with Goblin General; Requires Magic 350; Reward: Equipment * 3,21: Whirling snow land; Combat with Polar Frostwolf; Requires Strength 305; Reward: Equipment * 4,30: Fourskulls Fortress * 5,12: Freezing basin; Combat with Polar Frostwolf. * 5,60: Rime Highland; Combat with Polar Frostwolf. Strength: 300, reward: blue equip. * 8,4: The exiled jail; Requires DEX: 330 to enter; Combat with Freezing Wraith * 9,11: Shadow Assassin Helfrine * 12,14: Boreas land; Combat with Freezing Wraith. * 12,48: Lonesome Tower; Combat with Freezing Wraith. DEX: 325, reward: blue equip. * 17,22: Fury Beast cage; Requires DEX: 325 to enter; Combat with Chilling Golem; * * 18,3: '''The aurora temple; Combat with Chilling Golem; * '''22,22: Drunk Dwarf (The father of O'Micky '''and Kimic in Frostland) * '''22,47: Bayonet Glacier; Combat with Goblin General; Requires Strength 305; Reward: Equipment * 25,6: '''Ancient Monument * '''35,34: Alchemist's Workshop; Combat with Chilling Golem; Exorcism Powder Blueprint * 37,47: The exiled tower; Combat with Chilling Golem; Entry requires Dexterity 320; Ending requires Magic 345; Reward: Equipment * 50,9: Orphan Rock; Combat with Robber and Thief Greg; Requires Magic 350; Reward: Runes and Eternium Ingot * 54,11: Goblin's camp; Combat with Goblin General and Goblin Vanguard; Entry requires Strength 315; Ending requires Magic 360; Reward: Equipment * 56,11: Han, Rogue Knight; Reward: Rogue Knight Light Armor Points of Interest: * 17,56: Freezing Fire Smelter. DEX: 350: Reward: Equipment (OPT)Quests: * Find The Gang's Base. There are 2 thief bosses in this map, the first one is a quest given by villagers on the north east of the map and the other is by giving Nick at south west(12,40) both food and wolf pelt which he'll later tell you the whereabouts of a thief den in the north. *"The gang in the fortress." You'll get this quest after defeating a mini boss northeast of the map. Make sure you already finished the quest for making the truth potion (the one you get from collecting 3 ingredients for the inventor), otherwise the quest wont trigger. The scout gang will later tell you about the whereabouts of a fortress which can be opened by operating 4 kinds of pillar. Go west and get in the fortress, rotate the pillar with the correct combination (make sure to use the clue you get from the scout gang). After the fortress is opened, you will fight a special mob called robbers they'll fight you in a group of two for several rounds then after that you'll get to fight the boss. * Find Mithrill Hall * Defeat Neroth the Dragon. Talk to dwarf here after defeating the dragon. You receive the Dwarf Helmet Blueprints here. Go back to the Castle in the Sanctuary and talk to the Dwarf there to receive the Ice melting potion Blueprint. (This quest seems to vary for some people.) * Search for the King after making antidote for Tusker; Find bones in a random location * Defeat Frenzy King: (57 , 3) Snow Cellar - 400 str or dex to enter. Then you have to go "left - left - right" then you come to a patio. Here there is an option to "Talk" but I only took a surprise attack for about 1000 damage... So I suggest you can "Combat" directly * Defeat Shadow Assassin Helfrine Monsters: * 2x Chilling Golem * 3x Freezing Wraith * 1x Goblin General, 2x Goblin Vanguard * 2x Polar Frostwolf Bosses: Category:Maps